


summer heat

by hyunhoist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ???? kind of ????, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, briefly mentioned they are all in college, hyunjin and minho just make out, i wrote this on an impulse, minho is rich, they're at a country club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhoist/pseuds/hyunhoist
Summary: okay, so maybe minho thinks the new lifeguard is hot.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	summer heat

**Author's Note:**

> this has absolutely no plot but i do have an idea about continuing this in the future ...... maybe  
> this was completely impulsively written in about two hours and i have no regrets so i hope you all enjoy

“Are you done ogling at the hot new lifeguard yet?” Jisung asks, obviously irritated with his best friend. “If you think he’s that hot, just talk to him.”

Minho rolls his eyes, laying back to relax on the lounge chair under the tent that he’s always occupying with his friends during the summer. Minho’s father owns this country club so he and his friends find themselves hanging out here for the majority of the summer. “I’m not ogling, I’m admiring from afar.” Minho shrugs, only taking a second to wonder how Jisung even knew he was staring at the lifeguard because he has on extremely tinted sunglasses.

“Sounds like ogling to me,” Chan chimes in teasingly and Minho lifts his sunglasses up to shoot him a playful glare.

“Do you think he’s gay?” Jisung questions out of nowhere and Chan can’t help but to burst into laughter at how straight forward he is.

“Who knows?”

“Who cares?” Minho speaks casually, sparing another glance at the lifeguard in question.

“I thought you would considering the way you can’t stop staring at him.”

“Just because I think someone’s hot doesn’t mean I wanna get in their pants, Jisung.” Minho turns his head to look at the younger boy and Chan nods in agreement.

“I think you’re just too scared to approach him,” Jisung challenges.

“When have I ever been too scared to approach anyone?”

“Hello,” Jisung drags the word out and motions at Chan, who was sitting on the other side of Minho.

Chan raises an eyebrow at this, “what?”

“What? I was supposed to find it easy to approach the super hot, shirtless, blond, social butterfly at the biggest Halloween party of my freshman year in college?”

“Well, you didn’t seem too nervous.” Chan simply shrugs. “We ended up making out so I would say it ended pretty well which is exactly why you should go say hi to the hot lifeguard.”

Jisung nearly jumps out of his chair with excitement when he learns that Chan is on his side. They high five obnoxiously in front of Minho’s face which only causes him to groan and roll his eyes again. “Well, it’s too bad. It looks like he’s leaving.” Minho reasons even though he knows it’s not true. He’s probably just going on his lunch break, people rarely work half days here but his friends don’t need to know that.

Minho looks down at his phone and notices the time before mumbling, “shit.”

“What’s up?” Jisung questions, eyebrows furrowing in wonder. Minho stands up from his lounge chair and slides on his shirt that was resting on the back of it.

“I forgot my dad wanted to meet with me today, something about business,” he speaks with obvious disinterest. “I’ll be back in a bit, yeah?”

“Sounds good.”

“Don’t die of boredom,” the youngest boy teases and Minho grabs his phone and keys before taking off inside of the country club.

When he finally arrives at the meeting room at the very end of the hall, he sees a familiar figure waiting right outside the door.

“You showed up pretty quickly this time,” Hyunjin spoke with a layer of smugness lacing his voice.

Minho lets the comment slide this time, inserting his key into the locked door to open it up before pulling the younger boy inside. “Guess I just couldn’t stay away, huh?” He questions with a smirk when he hears a small noise of surprise escape from between Hyunjin’s lips.

Okay, so maybe Minho had already approached the hot lifeguard.

Why wouldn’t he just tell his friends?

He would've and he has considered it many times but first of all, this is nothing serious to either of the two boys. They just like to mess around sometimes and it doesn’t really seem like something that needs to be broadcasted. Second of all, if he told his friends at this point they would make way too big of a deal about it.

If he would’ve just told his friends about it the first time it happened, he could’ve survived with only a few questions and minimal dramatics. Honestly, the first time was completely unexpected. Hyunjin was working a closing shift while Minho came for a late-night swim to clear his mind. One thing led to another and the rest was history. Until it happened again, and again, and again, and again.

Which brings us to now.

Minho lets the door close behind Hyunjin, knowing it’ll lock on its own again before pulling him further into the room. This is a meeting room that hardly gets used at the country club because it’s one of the most expensive rooms to book. Minho and Hyunjin had gotten used to using it for their own fun. Plenty of room for them to mess around and plenty of places for them to mess around.

Minho, who has been growing impatient since the moment he arrived, decides to opt for the first table the boys can reach.

He drops his keys, phone, and sunglasses onto the table before settling his grip on Hyunjin’s waist. “God, I can’t keep my eyes off of you today. My friends are even noticing at this point.”

Hyunjin lets a smirk fall comfortably onto his face from the confession. “Yeah? What, don’t want them to know you’re fooling around with the lifeguard?”

“I thought you were the one that said all this sneaking around was hot,” Minho begins, tapping on Hyunjin’s thigh twice and the younger boy immediately hops up to sit on the table. “You suddenly want everyone to know now?”

Hyunjin hums in thought as he grabs the waistband of Minho’s swim trunks to pull him between Hyunjin’s legs until their bodies are touching. “No, I think I quite like the sneaking around.”

Minho lets a breathy chuckle leave his lips before leaning forward to place a gentle peck on the younger boy’s lips. Hyunjin breaks into a wide smile at the contact even though it’s only a small kiss. “When did you get to be such a softie?”

“Oh, shut up,” Minho mumbles before lunging forward and connecting their lips in a much less gentle kiss. Hyunjin finds himself using his hands to balance himself on the table behind him from how rough the kiss is. But he doesn’t mind.

After finding his balance, he moves his hands to slide under the older boy’s shirt. His fingers linger at Minho’s abdominal muscles, tracing the faint outline of his abs that Hyunjin had committed to memory a _long_ time ago.

Hyunjin slowly pulls away from the kiss, earning a frustrated groan from Minho. “Don’t know why you’re getting all frustrated, you’re the one that thought putting your shirt back on would be a great idea.” Hyunjin teases and pulls the loose shirt off of Minho in one swift motion.

“Yeah, well my friends think I’m with my dad right now,” Minho decides to explain, his words being muffled by Hyunjin’s skin when he immediately moves forward to leave gentle kisses on his collarbones. The younger boy lets out a quiet moan and grinds his hips forward. Minho works his way up Hyunjin’s neck as the younger boy continues grinding their hips together and allowing his fingers to comb through Minho’s previously perfectly-styled hair.

Hyunjin is embarrassingly breathless when Minho pulls away from kissing his neck. His face is flushed and Minho smiles a little bit from how cute he finds it.

Their lips messily find each other once again while Minho’s hands begin to drift from Hyunjin’s waist down to his thighs. He squeezes them roughly, letting his nails slightly dig into the skin and drawing out another moan from the younger boy. Hyunjin bites at Minho’s bottom lip while he’s occupied with massaging Hyunjin’s thighs, pulling a surprised groan out of him.

Hyunjin lets his hands roam from their previous position tangled in Minho’s hair down to his arms. He only spares a brief moment to think about how he can feel the muscles in Minho’s arms flex from his movements on Hyunjin’s thighs.

Minho begins to pull away from the kiss but Hyunjin only continues to follow his lips, desperate to continue feeling the warmth that the older boy’s lips provided. Minho places his hands on Hyunjin’s chest, finally escaping from the kiss with a breathy chuckle. This time it’s Hyunjin’s turn to whine in complaint. He doesn’t give up though, moving to bite and suck at the spot on Minho’s neck that he knows makes him so weak. “Hey,” Minho manages to speak through a moan. Hyunjin proceeds to grind their hips together desperately, causing Minho to dig his nails into his thighs once again accompanied by a needy groan. “Babe,” Hyunjin breaks away from Minho’s neck with a raised eyebrow from the usage of the pet name. “ _Hyunjin_.”

The younger boy breaks into a fit of laughter and Minho can’t help but smile. “Yes?” Hyunjin questions and leans forward to place a soft kiss on the new hickey forming on Minho’s neck.

“You need to eat.”

Hyunjin throws his head back dramatically, an over-exaggerated sigh leaving his lips. “You’re no fun.” He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts childishly.

“Really? The pout?” Minho speaks with amusement as he takes a step back and pulls Hyunjin down gently from the table. “It’s your lunch break for your job in which you sit in the hot sun all day, you need to eat so you don’t pass out.” Hyunjin knows he’s right but it doesn’t stop him from whining anyway. “Next time you have a closing shift I’ll make sure I’m here and we won’t have to stop.”

The younger boy perks up at that and drops his arms from across his chest. “Fine. Three days.” Minho smiles and nods, letting Hyunjin know that he’ll remember the date.

Hyunjin leans down to connect their lips once again. Most of the sexual tension between the two boys was beginning to fizzle away, making this kiss much more gentle. Their lips move slowly against each other, savoring the moment they have together. Hyunjin pulls away this time, a sigh immediately leaving his lips. “Now go eat,” Minho speaks sternly and Hyunjin rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” He says with a joking tone and begins making his way towards the door. Minho reaches out and grabs his wrist, though, pulling him back in for a final peck. “I’m getting mixed signals here.”

“Go.” Minho releases his grip on Hyunjin’s wrist and the taller boy takes slow steps towards the door, his eyes never leaving Minho. “See you out there.”

“Mhmm, see you in twenty.” Hyunjin smiles and finally exits, leaving Minho alone in the large meeting room to briefly think about the events that had somehow become a norm for them. He reaches down to grab his shirt from the floor and pull it back over his head before collecting the rest of his belongings and making his way back out to the pool.

“That was a short business meeting,” Jisung speaks with a teasing tone when Minho returns to the poolside tent.

“Yeah, my dad just wanted my input about some future events he has planned.” Minho shrugs, easily telling the lie. Jisung and Chan both share a look as Minho sits in his chair before bursting into laughter. “What?”

“I think Jisung and I are finally onto you,” Chan taunts and Minho furrows his eyebrows.

“What are you talking about?”

“Let’s unpack everything that happened in the past twenty minutes. You were gawking at the hot lifeguard, hot lifeguard leaves, you leave to meet with your dad, we see your dad walking around and chatting with members, you return with tousled hair, a fresh hickey, and swollen lips.” Jisung lays out all the information and Minho has to admit, maybe he wasn’t the most careful today.

“We’ve been trying to convince you to talk to the lifeguard and you’ve already been-”

“Banging him!” Jisung cuts Chan off and Minho’s jaw drops at the sudden accusation.

“I haven’t been _banging_ him!”

“You’ve been doing _something_ ,” Chan speaks up and suddenly breaks into a pout. “And keeping it from your best friends.”

Minho huffs out a breath and runs his hands over his face. “Fine, guys. Hyunjin and I have been,” Minho pauses mid-sentence to look for the right word, “messing around. It’s nothing serious so I didn’t tell you. That’s all there is to it.”

Jisung and Chan both move their chairs closer to Minho’s and begin begging for details. It’s at that moment that Hyunjin returns from his break and sees the commotion under the tent. He thinks it’s safe to assume that Minho’s friends had figured something out about them and honestly, he wasn’t too upset about it. He feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out from his pocket, quickly checking the message before he had to officially start working again.

**lee minho~**

the hickey was a giveaway

The younger boy looks up from his phone to find Minho smiling at him and his friends joining along in staring. He offers a shy wave to the three boys and that’s all it takes for Chan and Jisung to face Minho again, throwing more questions his way. Before he climbs up into his seat, he sends a quick message back to Minho.

**hyunjinnie**

guess we don’t have to sneak around anymore (;

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you all are doing well and continuing to stay safe <3 <3


End file.
